En busca del verdadero amor
by loko89772
Summary: cansado de la monotonía que trae la inmortalidad y incluso de su propia existencia encontrará una pequeña salida del aquel túnel sin fin.
1. chapter 1

Croosover: Naruto y Cenicienta

Tanto Naruto como Cenicienta no me pertenece si no sus propios creadores.

Nota: Muchos pensaran que porque hacerlo con dicha película de Disney pues muy fácil y es que uno de mis familiares la estaba viendo y entonces me vino la idea, si veo que les agrada pues puede que lo continúe pero eso solo se dará si les gusta sin más me despido.

Nota2: los eventos del crossover darán inicio cuando le rompen el vestido a Cenicienta para luego apareciera la hada madrina.

" **hola** " conversaciónes

"adiós" narración

"Muere" pensamientos

(Nota, del autor)

ENCONTRANDO EL VERDADERO AMOR

– **Aburrido** –era la palabra que le cruzaba a un joven de 2 metros de altura con unos aparentes 20 años piel ligeramente bronceada de pelo rubio un poco largo (nota: su cabello es igual de largo que al de Obito cuando va a rescatar a Rin) con tres curiosas marcas en forma de bigotes en cada mejilla y unos ojos un poco raros para unos, pero para otros eran hermosos pues se trata de más ni menos que del Rinnegan, portando una armadura muy rara.

(Es la armadura de tobirama solo que con las placas de enfrente.)

– **Ahhhhhh** –suspiro Naruto montando un caballo negro, a paso lento en medio de un bosque que se alumbraba con una luna llena que curiosamente brillaba más que cualquier otra noche, como queriendo marcar esta noche como el inicio de algo grande.

Después de vagar en dicho bosque logró deslumbrar el final, pero grande fue su sorpresa al observar una mansión muy confortable la cual era el inicio del pueblo que conformaba el reino.

Dicha fue su sorpresa al observar en la parte trasera de dicha mansión a una mujer muy hermosa si se lo preguntaban a él claro está.

Pero pudo observar que se encontraba llorando y gracias a su gran desarrollo sensorial, lo que sintió lo destrozó aquella chica desbordaba una inmensa tristeza y soledad pero está en menor escala.

Dichos sentimientos lo llevaron a un vago recuerdo de nostalgia cuando terminó la gran cuarta guerra ninja, aquella guerra donde perdió todo y a todos sus amigos, conocidos y buenos camaradas de la alianza Shinobi.

Cuando tomó la decisión de matar a su mejor amigo, no a su hermano Sasuke era la mejor definición para describirlo.

Aquel acto condujo liberar el Rinnegan, ademas de que su hermano le concedió el poder que le brindó el rikudo Sennin además del posterior sellado y unión de todos los bijus en el.

luego vagar en un mundo libre de Shinobis y del chakra, con una meta propuesta de recolectar todo lo relacionado con el mundo ninja y así borrar definitivamente la cadena de odio y con ello la paz que tanto deseo el viejo rikuodo.

Pero dicha paz se vio amenaza con la llegada de dos seres más específico de dos otsutsuki y con todo el entrenamiento que tuvo después de tener todos jutsus de las 5 naciones elementales.

Dicha pelea solo se describiría como una pelea de dioses pues todo a su alrededor acabó siendo modificado con grandes ataques de destrucción masiva para al final nuestro rubio saliera victorioso de dicha batalla.

Después de dicha batalla se dedicará a observar y vigilar la actual civilización o generación como lo quieran ver, el punto era que ver a aquella chica en ese estado le producía una gran nostalgia.

Saliendo de sus recuerdos noto algo extraño pues junto a la chica pequeñas partículas se producían, tratando de formar algo y para su gran sorpresa se terminó formando una anciana.

– **Interesante nuca espere ver una en persona** –naruto menciono pues identificar a dicha anciana como una hada muy agradable a simple vista.

(Nota: realmente no como se llama la hada madrina así que le pondré así H.M cuando hable ella)

– **No llores mi niña** –mencionó la H.M para calmar el inagotable llanto de su ahijada.

– **Quien eres tu** –Cenicienta pregunto pues aún no se recuperaba de los recientes acontecimientos con su madrastra y hermanastras.

– **Jijiji pues yo mi niña soy tu Hada Madrina y e venido aquí para concederte tu mayor deseo** –sin ninguna malicia recinto pues su misión era conceder los deseos más profundos de la gente.

– **Enserio tu puedes** **hacer eso sin** **duda me** **aria muy feliz... pero** **cómo** **ir de esta manera** –puesto el vestido que le hicieron sus pequeños amigos estaba hecho tirones.

– **Pues eso mi niña es muy fácil solo hay...** –dándose la vuelta para observar en qué feo estado se encontraba– **!Pero que fachas son esas¡** **tienes que ir bien arreglada y eso déjamelo a mi** –mientras tomaba medidas con su varita mágica.

Cuando iva a cantar para realizar su magia pero logró oír un ruido de pisadas de un animal cancelando su idea de canto se volteó a observar que era, gran fue su sorpresa al ver a un hombre con una extraña armadura.

Quedando en una batalla de miradas buscando alguna acción hostil por parte del sujeto de extraña armadura, pues no era tonta podía sentir todo el poder además de sentir la gran sincronización que tiene con la naturaleza misma.

Por parte de Naruto solo la observaba con algo de burla y con simpatía pues se imaginaba que debió de sentir su poder, luego de que se acabará la era ninja no había nadien que lo pudiera encontrar por medio de su poder.

– **¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara hada-san?** –sentenció Naruto queriendo romper el denso aire que se estaba produciendo.

Por parte de Cenicienta estaba algo confusa pues de un momento a otro llegó ese extraño sujeto y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta era muy guapo.

Y ahora su H.M se encontraba en una batalla de miradas muy fuertes y podía apreciar en la cara de su madrina que era algo muy serio pues no respondió a la pregunta del sujeto, así que se arriesgo a articular unas palabras.

– **Mmm... disculpe buen hombre** **pero me podrías decir** **quién eres** –fue lo más listo que logro pronunciar.

– **Que bueno que pregunte bella** **dama, pues yo soy...** –

_

espero y les guste y me dejen su opinión


	2. capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2.

– **Que** **bueno** **que** **pregunte** **bella** **dama** **yo** **soy** … **Uzumaki** **Naruto** –con imponencia dijo su nombre.

– **pero** **a** **lo** **largo** **de** **los** **tiempos** **e** **tenido** **diversos** **nombres** –pues era cierto a largo del tiempo le habían puestos diversos sobrenombres.

– **Y** **perdón** **por** **si** **interrumpo** **algo** **pero** **vi** **que** **no** **te** **encontrabas** **bien** **así** **que** **decidí** **preguntarte** –aunque noto como la muchacha se relajaba pero no podía decir lo mismos de la hada madrina.

– **Aquí** **la** **pregunta** **es** **qué** **haces** **aquí** **asesino** **de** **dioses** , **alguien** **de** **tu** **magnitud** **no** **vendría** **por** **esa** **pequeñez** –después de un rato observando supe quién era este sujeto, empezando temer por su ahijada pues era bien sabido el poder de este sujeto.

–¿ **Asesino** **de** **dioses**? **No** **entiendo** –ciertamente era un nuevo término que oía en su joven vida.

– **Dejame** **te** **explicó** **mmm**...–esperando que proporcionará su nombre para poder continuar.

– **Cenicienta** **y** **disculpe** **mi** **falta** **de** **respeto** –inclinándose como una digna princesa y una cara roja de vergüenza ante tan grave falta de respeto.

– **Descuida** **Cenicienta** , **lo** **que** **trata** **de** **decir** **tu** **hada** **madrina** **esque** **hace** **aproximadamente** **300** **años** **atrás** **vinieron** **unos** " **dioses** " **a** **terminar** **lo** **que** **dejó** **otra** " **diosa** " y **pues** **digamos** **que** **tuve** **que** **intervenir** –recordando esa épica batalla y todas las veces que se la pusieron difícil y más cuando se fusionaron.

– **Y** **no** **solo** **eso** **hace** **100** **atrás** **tuviste** **un** **enfrentamiento** **contra** **el** **dios** **Zeus** **y** **sus** **hermanos** –recordando tan importante hecho que sacudió todo el Olimpo pues como una hada mágica vivió por mucho tiempo.

– **O** **hablas** **de** **eso** **pues** **digamos** **que** **me** **encontró** **con** **las** **manos** **en** **la** **masa** **y** **una** **cosa** **llegó** **a** **otra** **y** **a** **otra** –recordando que Zeus lo encontró con su esposa/hermana en una situación muy incómoda.

– **Eso** **quiere** **decir** **que** **eres** **prácticamente** **un** **dios** –sintiendo pánico por estar en presencia de un Dios mata dioses.

Si bien Cenicienta creía en deidades nunca espero estar enfrente a una y más uno que es capaz de matar a otros dioses pero ahora su duda era acaso incluso un Dios escuchó sus súplicas como lo hizo su hada madrina.

– **Entonces** **qué** **es** **lo** **que** **quieres** **exactamente** **aquí** –esperando que no busque hacerle más daño a su ahijada.

– **Claro** **estoy** **en** **camino** **al** **castillo** **fui** **invitado** **por** **el** **rey** **lo** **conozco** **desde** **hace** **mucho** –con cierto desinterés pues a él no le gustan esas cosas pero qué más podía hacer en su monótona vida.

–!¡ **Cierto** **el** **baile** ¡! **pero** **aún** **sigo** **en** **estas** **fachas** **como** **podré** **ir** –ya casi olvidada del baile por la llegada del "dios".

A este punto Naruto se le cruzó una idea pero no sabía exactamente si resultara, invitar a Cenicienta danzar con ella talves conocerla mejor y tal vez acentuarse y convivir como alguien normal.

– **Oye** **si** **quieres** **te** **puedo** **llevar** **como** **mi** **pareja** –con la cara completamente roja pues a pesar de los siglos aún tenía algo de su yo antiguo.

– **claro** **si** **es** **que** **quieres** **aceptar** –rascándose la nuca con cierto nerviosismo nunca fue bueno en este tipos de cosas.

Por parte de Cenicienta esa declaración le causó una gran impresión, cuando un Dios va por ahí invitando a una simple humana, pero a pesar de eso le gustaría ir como su pareja.

– **No** , **claro** **que** **acepto** **pero** **no** **creo** **ser** **digna** **de** **estar** **a** **su** **lado** **mi** **dios** –con cierta tristeza, claro que quería aceptar pero un Dios era otra cosa.

– **Creo** **que** **te** **confundes** **Cenicienta** **no** **soy** **ningún** **Dios** **si** **bien** **tengo** **el** **poder** **de** **humillarlos** **y** **matarlos** **no** **soy** **uno** **de** **ellos** –era normal que lo hicieran pasar por uno nunca lo sería ni aunque se lo proponíeran jamás aceptaría.

– **Entonces** **qué** **dices** **aceptas** **ir** **conmigo** –queriendo escuchar el SÍ de su bella boca.

– **Bueno** **visto** **de** **esa** **manera** **claro** **que** **acepto** –alfin poniendo el dilema interno en aceptar la invitación.

– **Y** **para** **mí** **sería** **un** **gran** **placer** **ser** **acompañado** **por** **tan** **hermosa** **mujer** –queriendo sonar como todo un caballero.

Riendo con total gracia y cariño por tan caballeroso hombre/dios, pero su gran duda era cómo iría con esas fachas y si es posible cómo llegar a tiempo al castillo.

Naruto pareció notar su incertidumbre respecto a su vestimenta el fácil podía crear un vestido con su 万物創造の術, Banbutsu Sōzō no Jutsu pero a él no se le daban ese tipos de cosas.

– **Creo** **que** **deberías** **hacer** **tu** **trabajo** **h.m** **no** **lo** **crees** **oportuno** –riendo ante la cara de total duda de la h.m sobre los acontecimientos recientemente.

– **Ahhhhhhh** **serás** **un** … **pero** **tienes** **razón** **manos** **a** **la** **obra** –lista nuevamente preparada para realizar su canto.

Salacadula Chalchicomula

Bibidi Babidi Bu.

Siete palabras de magia que son:

Bibidi Babidi Bu.

Salacadula Chalchicomula

Bibidi Babidi Bu.

Yo hago milagros con esta cancion:

Bibidi Babidi Bu.

Tu Salacadula di

y Chalchicomula mu,

pero para lograr un gran amor

di Bibidi Babidi Bu.

Salacadula Chalchicomula

Bibidi Babidi Bu.

Todo se logra con solo decir:

Bibidi Babidi,

Bibidi Babidi,

Bibidi Babidi Bu.

Creándose un hermoso azul cielo con brillos acompañado de unos guantes blancos hasta los codos una diadema y para la cereza del pastel unas zapatillas de cristal (Nota: ciertamente sol malo en las descripciones así que les dejo la imagen)

https/s-media-cache-ak0./originals/38/55/67/38556735452177f2723a20d2832cf1ea.jpg

– **Con** **eso** **será** **suficiente** **pero** **una** **advertencia** **tienes** **que** **regresar** **antes** **de** **media** **noche** **antes** **de** **que** **el** **hechizo** **se** **acabe** –diciéndoles la única desventaja de su magia.

– **Eso** **creo** **poder** **arreglarlo** **yo** –bajándose del caballo y acercándose a Cenicienta para posteriormente levantar la mano a la altura del rostro de Cenicienta y decir.

– **Banbutsu** **Sōzō** **no** **Jutsu** –recreando el vestido de magia con el jutsu del Rinnegan y acero permanente.

Bajando la mano para ofrecerle la mano y Cenicienta acepte colocar la suya.

– **Me** **haria** **el** **favor** **de** **acompañarme** –recibiendo inmediatamente la mano de Cenicienta con una hermosa sonrisa acompañada de un rubor haciéndola aún más hermosa.

– **Jijijiji** **claro** **apuesto** **caballero** –con tanta felicidad que no podía contener más pues este día se convirtió en el su día más hermoso que allá vivido.

—0—

gracias por aquellos que se tomaron un poco de su tiempo para leerlo de verdad gracias.


	3. capítulo 3

**Palacio** , **salón** **del** **baile**.

– **Vamos** **hijo** **no** **te** **interesa** **alguna** **muchachita** **anda** **animate** –tratando de convencer a su hijo de desposar a una joven dama para así tener unos nietos.

– **Aun** **con** **eso** **padre** **ya** **te** **dije** **que** **a** **su** **tiempo** , **ahora** **tengo** **otras** **prioridades** –tratando de sacarse otra vez de los intentos de casarlo de su padre.

– **Además** **no** **me** **mencionaste** **que** **tenías** **un** **invitado** **especial** –evadiendo el tema de casarse e indagando sobre el misterioso amigo de su padre.

– **Cierto** , **que** **bueno** **que** **lo** **mencionas** **!¡DUQUE¡!** –ante la mención de su invitado tomó una cara seria para después proceder a gritarle al duque real.

– **Si** **su** **majestad** **me** **llamo** –sudando a mares por el nervio de haber cometido un error al organizar el baile en nombre del príncipe.

– **Claro** **que** **te** **llamé** **esta** **todo** **listo** **para** **mi** **invitado** **no** **quiero** **ser** **un** **maleducado** –recordando cómo lo conoció y lo ayudó a confesarse a su querida esposa.

Por parte del duque y el príncipe sólo aumentó su curiosidad respecto al misterioso amigo del rey pues hablaba del sujeto con mucho respeto algo anormal de parte del rey, pero con algo de desconfianza pues la gran mayoría de los amigos del rey solo son por conveniencia o porque buscan algo.

– **Claro** **su** **majestad** **el** **banquete** **en** **honor** **de** **su** **amigo** **está** **listo** **además** **de** **los** **mejores** **vinos** **han** **sido** **traídos** **de** **todo** **el** **reino** –recordando todo el trabajo de los platillos que se solicitó en dicho banquete además de recolectar los mejores vinos.

Luego de confirmar que todo estuviera listo fueron a recibir a las jóvenes pretendientes a la mano del príncipe y a las familias nobles como amigos del rey o del príncipe, llegando al punto de presentar a "familia" de Cenicienta.

– **De** **la** **familia** **Tremaine** , **la** **señora** **Tremaine** **e** **hijas** **Anastasia** **y** A **Drizzela** **Tremaine** – el presentador real mencionó a la "familia" de Cenicienta

Para el público masculino no eran bellezas más bien son de esas mujeres con las que no tienes que acercarte ya que se podría apreciar desde un risco lo egocéntricas y arrogantes que pueden ser, para el público femenino digamos que preferían tomarlas como un cero a la izquierda pues ellas saben lo crueles que puede llegar a ser una mujer con esos defectos.

Pero repentinamente el ambiente se puso tenso ante la presencia del recién llegado con un majestuoso caballo negro.

—0—

 **Momentos** **antes** **con** **Naruto** **y** **Cenicienta**.

—0—

– **Disculpe** **lord.** **Naruto** **pero** **tiene** **planeado** **asistir** **al** **baile** **con** **esa** **extraña** **armadura** –señalando la inadecuada vestimenta para presentarse en un baile.

– **Mmm** … **que** **tiene** **de** **malo** **a** **mi** **me** **gusta** **a** **ti** **no**?–no notando la indirecta de Cenicienta sobre su atuendo.

– **No** … **no** **claro** **que** **sí** **me** **gusta** **solo** **que** **creo** **que** **es** **inapropiada** **para** **el** **baile** –con leve nerviosismo creyendo que lo ofendido con su comentario de antes.

Naruto por su parte se quedó pensando sobre ello hace mucho que no cambia de atuendo a menudo, así que por única ocasión le aria caso a Cenicienta para probar algo nuevo.

– **Y** **tu** **que** **me** **recomiendas** , **alguna** **idea** –esperando que le sujiera algún look que vaya con el.

– **Mmm** … **creo** **que** **le** **vendría** **bien** **el** **blanco** **aunque** **no** **se** **me** **ocurre** **nada** –tratando de imaginarse una buena combinación para su acompañante.

– **Dices** **blanco** … **no** **lo** **sé** **pero** **veamos** **tengo** **algo** **que** **te** **puede** **gustar** –usando nuevamente el uso del Rinnegan para crear el conjunto.

Por breves momentos una luz blanca cegó a Cenicienta, solo para que después de un breve momento la luz fuera desapareciendo, para revelar a un Dios no solo por la nueva ropa sino por la elegancia que desprende.

– **Jajajaja** **por** **la** **expresión** **de** tu **cara** **veo** **que** **te** **gusto** –expresó con una enorme sonrisa una que no mostraba desde hace mucho tiempo.

Cenicienta solo pudo sonrojarse ante el recién comentario de Naruto y sin nada más que comentar se mantuvieron en un cómodo silencio.

(Atuendo de Naruto: https/s-media-cache-ak0

./736x/0a/0c/cd/

0a0ccd866e084a85f23dfaf90fb310cd.jpg)

—0—

 **Actualmente** , **palacio** **salón** **del** **baile**.

—0—

Todos los invitados tenían puestas sus miradas en la pareja recién llegada no solo por ser desconocida si por la gran belleza y majestuosidad que desprendía.

El presentador aún cautivado por la belleza de la pareja se acercó para pedir los nombres y así anunciarlos ante los demás invitados.

– **Este** … **disculpe** **mi** **lord** **me** **podría** **darme** **su** **nombre** **y** **de** **mi** **lady** –tratando de no ofender al lord.

– **Mmm** … **claro** **yo** **soy** **Uzumaki** **Naruto** **y** **ella** **es** **Cenicienta** –sin ningún inconveniente de dar su nombre y el de su acompañante.

Con toda atención el anunciador memorizo los nombres y se dirigió a la entrada del salón y con toda la voz y elegancia que podía demostrar anuncio a la pareja, mientras los invitados esperaban con ansias la entrada de la pareja pues rumores del exterior se decían que eran realmente bellos.

– **DE** **LA** **FAMILIA** **UZUMAKI** , **LORD** **NARUTO** **Y** **SU** **ACOMPAÑANTE** **LADY** **CENICIENTA** –dejando escapar un suspiro de satisfacción al mencionar cómo se debía a la pareja.

Caminando por la gran alfombra roja como si tratara de los auténticos reyes del Reyno pues una dama que para los varones era una diosa reencarnada en una mortal ante tal belleza y bondad que desprendía, para las doncellas que venían a tener una oportunidad de cautivar al príncipe marcaban como nuevo objetivo al recién llegado.

Pero dicho evento llegó a su final cuando el rey anunció el inicio del baile y su hijo bajara para bailar con las doncellas.

– **Mmm** … **lord** **Naruto** **a** **dónde** **nos** **dirigimos** **el** **baile** **es** **por** **acá** –recalcando a lo que se iba en primer lugar.

– **Ya** **lo** **sé** **pero** **tengo** **que** **saludar** **a** **mi** **amigo** **el** **rey** **recuerdas** **que** **el** **me** **invitó** –despejando la duda de Cenicienta al no ir al baile directamente.

—0—

 **Momentos** **antes** **con** **el** **rey** **y** **el** **duque**.

—0—

Se encontraban bajando las escaleras del palco para saludar a su amigo, pero el duque con una genuina curiosidad respecto a su invitado así decidió responder su duda y se le fuera la boca enfrente de el.

– **Una** **sugerencia** **no** **vayas** **a** **ofenderle** , **pues** **provocar** **su** **ira** **sería** **como** **pedir** **el** **fin** **del** **reino** **quedé** **claro–** remarcando que no se le perdonaría cualquier falta de respeto.

– **Si** **me** **lo** **permite** , **quien** **es** **ese** **sujeto** **para** **cómo** **no** **hacerlo** **enojar** –ya harto de tanto misterio.

– **Solo** **diré** **que** **se** **le** **conoce** **el** **God** **Slayer** **y** **no** **creas** **que** **se** **lo** **pusieron** **por** **nada** **se** **lo** **ganó** **al** **asesinar** **a** **verdaderos** **dioses** –hablo con toda la seriedad que podía expresar.

El duque después de unos segundos de silencio para digerir la información se percató que ya casi estaban enfrente del susodicho.

– **Tiempo** **sin** **vernos** **Naruto** –extendiendo la mano para cerrar el saludo.

——

gracias por leerlo y me disculpo por los errores pero soy nuevo escribiendo.


End file.
